


How Can I Live When We Are Parted

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex cries, Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, alex is getting fired, i cry, john almost gets shot, kinda right after meet me inside, therea a lot of crying going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it starts at the end of the ten duel commandments, and then it skips to after meet me inside. John and Alex make out. It's great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I Live When We Are Parted

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I suck at writing relationships and really writing anything at all so bear with me here

John Laurens tightly gripped the handle of his pistol as he began the ten slow, agonizing steps opposite his opponent. His douchbaggy, asshole opponent, Charles Lee, who had for so long opposed him and all of his friends. Just thinking of the man made John want to shoot him. But John knew that if he killed him, he'd be up shit's creek. But if he didn't shoot first, he might end up dead himself.  
"7...8...9..." Lee's second called the numbers loudly. John could feel his heart beating in his ears. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his second. His Alexander. The man who had been with him through the thick and thin, who had helped him through his darkest times. The man he loved.  
The fear in Alexander's eyes was apparent. His view flickered between John and Lee, waiting for Lee's second to call out that last, agonizing number.  
"10 paces! FIRE!"  
John whipped around and shot at Lee without thinking. Time slowed down as his eyes followed the bullet along its path, until it slammed into Lee's side, causing the man to collapse to the ground. Lee's bullet flew past John, lodging itself in a tree.  
John breathed hard. He had managed to survive, but he had shot Lee. How badly would soon become apparent.  
"YOU ASS! YOU COULDVE KILLED ME! CONGRESS WILL BE HEARING ABOUT THIS!" Lee shrieked. Clearly, John hadn't shot him too badly.  
Alexander laughed and ran up to John. "Nice shootin!"  
John smiled, his heart still pumping with adrenaline. "Thanks, buddy."  
Alexander slapped John's shoulder. "Don't ever do that again!"  
John raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"  
Alexander pouted. "Almost get yourself killed. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you died."  
John opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of what to say. So he just closed it and put his arms around Alexander in a tight, intimate hug.  
Alexander's face was wet with tears as he mashed his head into the crook of John's shoulder. He held onto John for dear life, still so grateful that Lee had missed, leaving his precious John unscathed. 

Later that day, John found Alexander staring into the fire at their campsite, eyes red from crying. He walked over slowly, and chose his words carefully.  
"Alexander," John started, "Is everything ok?"  
Alexander ran a handkerchief under his nose. "Washington is sending me home. I'm leaving tomorrow."  
John was once again left speechless. How could Washington, the general that John and Alexander had been defending for so long, betray them like that? Alexander was his right hand man, for god's sake! How could he just throw him out like an old glove?  
"Listen, tomorrow I'll go and talk to Washington and plead your case. I'll try to get him to see our side of things." John put his arm around Alexander. "And if he doesn't, I'll threaten to quit."  
Alexander shook his head. "No, John. Don't do that. It's not your fault. He told me specifically not to butt heads with Lee, and that's exactly what I did. It's my stupid, pig-headed loyalty that got me kicked out. None of it's your fault."  
John wiped a tear off of Alexander's face. "No, you're not stupid or pig-headed. You're loyal to the people who are your friends and your allies. And yeah, that loyalty could get you into some trouble, but it's only natural to want to defend your friends!"  
A faint, cocky smile dashed across Alexander's lips. "Thanks, John. I... I needed to hear that."  
John smiled. "Anything for my best friend."  
Alexander rested his head on John's shoulder, prompting John's stomach to do cartwheels. "John... I figure now is as good a time as any to ask..."  
John's heart begin to race. "What?"  
Alexander swallowed loudly. "Would you ever consider... Becoming something a little more than friends?"  
John smiled widely. "You mean, like lovers?"  
Alexander turned to face John, and even by the firelight, john could tell that the bastard orphan was blushing wildly. "Y-yeah..."  
John placed a hand on Alexander's cheek, feeling the smooth, warm skin under his cool fingers. And slowly, gently, John leaned foreword and kissed him. It was soft, yet intimate. After half a minute, they finally broke apart. John felt it was too soon.  
"John, that was... Wow." Alexander whispered.  
John gave Alexander a small smile. "I've been waiting so long to do that. I was worried I wouldn't be able to keep it in any longer."  
Alexander put his arms around John's neck, pulling them close together. "Well, better get it out now. I still have to leave in the morning."


End file.
